Another Story
by RandomFanGirl177
Summary: One incapable of love and one forbidden to love, how will this story blossom from the very beginning, Come Read!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thursday, June 26, 2014

12:35 AM

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clair.

ENJOY!

Jonathan C. Morganstern-

Jonathan, born with the demon blood running through his veins, was a boy who looked just like his father. From his white blond hair to the way he carried himself. One thing that made him different and almost terrifying were his pitch black eyes. His eyes were the only trait that showed that he had demon blood inside him. His eyes scared his mother and was one of the reasons she left. His father blamed him for his wife leaving him anyway. Jonathan was abused and blamed and whipped by Valentine for causing his wife to leave and also being his FAILED experiment, but continue to train Jonathan to make him his warrior without a heart. Jonathan was incapable of emotional feeling, especially Love. His father told him that Jonathan cannot love anyone, no matter what or so his thinks.

Emelia J. Angeline

Emelia was born to two shadowhunters who followed Valentine. When her father suspected that her mother was pregnant with her, he went to Valentine and Valentine gave him a bottle of liquid he told to feed his wife while she was pregnant. Little did he know that it was angel blood Valentine had given him. When he got home and gave some of the liquid to his wife, she told him that she wasn't pregnant, yet, but continued to drink the liquid without knowing what it was because it gave her energy. One week later, she was actually pregnant with Emelia and Emelia now already had angel blood running through her veins. When Emelia was born, she was almost 2/3 angel blood. Two months after her birth, one night, Angel Raziel himself came to her to turn her into an Angeline (an angel who lives on earth to make sure everything is going well and to protect it from evil that was to big for the shadowhunters to handle). There were many rules to becoming an Angeline that Raziel told her, telling no one about her being an angel, never hurting her fellow shadowhunters and other basic stuff but one rule that never made sense to Emelia in the future that was that she was forbidden to fall in love with anyone. Why, the only reason she got was that it can make her weak. Also, one thing that was weird with her that she had black eyes when her parents had blue. Raziel told her that it was the effect of the blood and also for her to blend in.

Two weeks later, Emelia disappeared from her room in the middle of the night and the one who took her was no other than Valentine.

Now one incapable of love and one forbidden to love, how will this story blossom from the very beginning, Continue reading…

(Also, I may add a little twist to who Emelia's actual parents in future chapters, I don't know yet.)


	2. Chapter 1- Running Away (Emelia)

Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing Cassandra Clair.

ENJOY!

Emelia, now 4 years old was actually smarter, faster and more mature than kids her age. She looked like a normal 4 years old with her black hair and black eyes but still she was much more mature. She understood her world and things around her. Like the man who was raising her, was cruel and mean. How he wanted her to be one of his experiments. Valentine had took her from her parents when she was about two months old and she knew well that he was not her father because 1). She looked nothing, I mean absolutely nothing like him and 2). He told her that he was NOT her father. For the last 4 years, Emelia had been locked in this house all alone. Valentine came to the house often but barely. He came once every month and stayed for 2-3 days max. She also had a maid around but it was still boring. She would spend most of her days in the library looking out the window and she would wonder what was outside. What was on the other side of the hill at a distance. What was out there, she would ask and all she needed was a chance, when the maid isn't looking to run, run away and never come back to this boring house and cruel of a guardian.

And one day she found that chance. "I'm going to take a nap, don't go anywhere." the maid screamed from the kitchen. "OKAY!" Emelia screamed back from the library and looked outside the window again. _This is my chance, leave and never come back._ Emelia waited until she was sure the maid had fallen asleep before she opened the front door and stepped outside for the first time in her life. She took a deep breath and looked around. The sky was a beautiful pale blue and perfectly clear. She walked around the house to the back where she saw the hill. She took one last look at the house, took a deep breath and started to run towards the hill.

She ran and she ran for who knows how long but she was now alone and had no idea where to go. She continued to walk around for what she thought was an hour when she came to another house. She towards it and knocked on the door. A man with green skin, white hair and horns opened the door and saw a little girl at his door steps.

"Hello, what's a little girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" the man asked.

"1). I am NOT a little girl and 2). I ran away from home and hoped you can help me." answered Emelia.

"Okay, squeaks" the man said as he ruffled her hair. "I'll help you find your home."

"No, No, No. I don't want to go back home, the man who raised me is cruel and mean."

"Well, what's his name?"

"Valentine, that's all he ever told me"

"WHAT?, I mean Oh! Okay, so what do you think we should do?"

"You can just adopt me"

"Wow! You're quite forward, aren't you! And are you sure the man who raised you is named Valentine."

"That's what I'm told to call him, so can I stay?"

"Okay, sure, why not? Come on in, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Emelia, and you are?"

"My name is Ragnor Fell" the man answered as she walked in.

A/N: I know it's a little weird but Ehh, so did you like it tho, Please review and let me know what you thought of it, should I continue or not. Also, if there were any mistakes and any suggestions, please let me know and the next chapter will be about Jonathan and maybe I'll let the two characters meet. Let me know if you like it and should continue or not. Ok thanks. :)


End file.
